miracle
by maiegareva
Summary: Ketika bangun tidur setelah hari yang membosankan, hal pertama yang Jean jumpai adalah seorang perempuan yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilan seksi. Lebih gawat lagi, dia mengaku sebagai istri Jean!


Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

AU

Jean Kirschtein, Sasha Braus

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari membosankan, _meeting_ menjemukan. Tak ada yang menyenangkan. Semua orang berpikir kalau terpilihnya Jean—salah satu dari segelintir orang—untuk menemani sang bos menemui klien-klien penting dengan kapal pesiar adalah keberuntungan yang luar biasa. Namun, baginya itu lebih buruk dibanding bertemu _assasin_ —yah, kalau _assasin-_ nya secantik Natasha Romanoff juga Jean tak akan berpikir panjang untuk menemuinya secara langsung.

Pertemuan bisnis ini hanya membuat istirahatnya di akhir pekan terganggu. Jabatan boleh menjanjikan, tapi kerjanya sama saja dengan budak di masa penjajahan.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, _sih_.

Dia hanya ... kesepian.

Alkisah laki-laki di usia lumayan matang itu tak pernah sekalipun berkencan. Saat ada yang cocok, dia malah terjebak _friend zone_. Kalau nekat menyatakan perasaan, yang bersangkutan sudah ada yang punya. Atau yang lebih parah, saat sudah dekat, tiba-tiba yang didekati itu malah menjauh dengan sendirinya. Nasib, nasib.

 _Mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya aku adalah pangeran yang banyak mempermainkan gadis cantik, makanya sekarang terkena karma,_ renungnya tanpa semangat.

Pikiran tak masuk akal, dia tersenyum kecut.

"Istri masa depanku, kau sedang tersesat di mana?" Pria satu ini tampaknya lupa kalau pacar saja dia tak punya.

Dua kisah, tiga kisah, Jean merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa. Seingatnya dia tidur cukup semalam, memang hanya lima jam, tapi itu sudah lumayan. Biar saja rekannya yang lain berpesta sekarang—mengingat hari ini adalah hari terakhir pelayaran—dia hanya ingin sendirian, realistis lebih tepatnya. Sendiri meratapi nasib dalam senyap lebih menyenangkan dibanding dalam keramaian, tapi hanya sepi yang mendera. Bentuk realistis _a la_ Jean Kirschtein. _Great._ Pria ambigu.

Daripada terlalu banyak berpikir, akan lebih baik dia tidur saja sekarang. Barangkali dengan mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuhnya, pikiran sepi yang menghantui juga bisa ikut melebur bersama mimpi.

Titik cahaya kecil yang berpendar bergerak memutar di jendela kamar Jean yang terus tertutup. Semakin lama, semakin jelas bahwa cahaya tersebut menunjukkan sosok mungil sebesar kunang-kunang, peri kecil yang terkikik geli karena tingkah Jean. Dia mengayunkan tongkatnya, pendar-pendar bintang mulai memenuhi kamar, lalu sedikit demi sedikit keadaan berubah.

Ugh, sudah berapa lama dia tidur?

Duduk bersila di atas ranjang empuknya, masih memejamkan mata, Jean menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kalau masih sempat, mungkin lebih baik dia menyusul teman-temannya. Paling tidak menjaga imej cukup penting agar tak terlalu terlihat mengenaskan.

"Jean,sudah bangun?"

Suaranya wanita. Siapa, ya?

Seingat Jean, dia sendirian di kamar itu. Atau mungkin saja dia masih terjebak di ambang batas antara dunia nyata dan mimpi.

"Jean."

Makin terdengar jelas.

"Lebih baik kaumandi agar terlihat lebih segar. Kau kentang basi saja."

Mata lelaki itu membuka, pupilnya melebar. Seorang perempuan yang mengenakan jubah mandi putih tebal baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Liar, matanya memerhatikan sekeliling.

Itu bukan ruangan yang dia tempati sebelumnya.

Tempat tidurnya dua kali lebih besar, pun dengan kamarnya. Lebih besar dan lebih mewah. Alih-alih makin bingung, dia akhirnya bertanya, "Kau siapa?"

Perempuan itu berkacak pinggang. "Berhenti bercanda, sana mandi! Aku akan memesan makan malam untuk diantar ke kamar. Kita tak usah makan di luar, ya?"

Terjebak di dimensi lain, masih bermimpi, atau berhalusinasi. Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi. "Ke-kenapa?" Yang terbaik mungkin memang mengikuti permainan yang ada.

Bukannya menjawab, wanita itu malam membuka jubah mandinya lebar-lebar. Tak pernah terpikirkan kalau menelan liur pun bisa menjadi aktivitas tersulit baginya saat ini. Oksigen juga rasanya tak menjadi prioritas utamanya sekarang. Kulit putih, mulus, menawan, pakaian dalam berwarna hitam yang tipis nan menerawang membuat aliran darah Jean seperti mengalir terbalik. Wajah manis, tubuh menggoda, rambut gelap panjang yang masih sedikit berantakan. Sungguh, jejaka yang disuguhi pemandangan surga dunia.

"Lihat, ini semua hasil karyamu."

Barulah Jean sadari kalau bahu, leher, dan titik sensitif lainnya dihiasi banyak ruam kemerahan.

 _Andai itu benar terjadi,_ jeritnya di dalam hati.

Wanita itu mengikat kembali jubah mandinya. Dia langsung memosisikan diri di sebelah Jean. Memegang, mengamati, menyentuh lagi. "Perasaanku saja, atau kau terlihat lebih muda?" tatapannya sarat kecurigaan kali ini.

"Aku memang selalu begini," jawabnya asal. Saat seperti ini tak ada satu pun kosa kata untuk merangkai penjelasan yang terpikirkan olehnya.

"Kau benar, kau tetap tampan seperti biasa, Paman." Sekilas, pipi Jean dikecup lembut.

Paman?

"Dengar baik-baik, suamiku Jean Kirschtein, kupikir aku masih kerasukan sebab Sasha Braus ini mau menikah denganmu di usia muda."

Seketika angin dingin menyerbu tengkuknya.

"Tapi, kau kumaafkan karena kau mengajakku berlibur di kapal ini, tempat kita bertemu pertama kali sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Makanan di sini sangat lezat."

Baiklah. Kesampingkan dadanya yang bergemuruh hebat karena ucapan wanita itu dan senyum manisnya yang berfusi menjadi satu. Sebenarnya ... DIA ADA DI MANA SEKARANG? Itu yang paling penting.

Jean yakin betul ini bukan dunia Harry Potter yang penuh dengan sihir, dunia Game of Thrones yang penuh dengan trik, atau dunia Hunger Gamer yang—

—sudahlah. Yang penting segera cari tahu tentang kebenaran.

"Sana mandi," ujar wanita itu lagi.

Jean masih terus memaksa otaknya menggali informasi, saat sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Dia melilitkan handuk kering di pinggangnya, kemudian sesaat memandangi dirinya sendiri di cermin.

Memiliki wanita seperti yang di luar sana pastilah hanya mimpi untuknya. Boleh tidak, dia tidak bangun lagi kalau ini hanya mimpi?

Ya? Tidak? Oh, tidak!

Dia masih punya keluarga yang akan mencemaskannya setengah mati. Untuk saat ini mereka lebih berharga dibanding sang hawa di luar sana.

Saatnya keluar dan menemui wanita di luar sana, lalu selesaikan semuanya. Sasha Braus, seingat Jean namaya memang demikian, pasti akan kebingungan juga. Namun, demi terselesaikannya sebuah masalah memang perlu melepaskan hal yang menggoda.

Lagi pula, kalau memang jodoh juga pasti bertemu kembali.

Keputusan terbaik, Jean memuji instingnya.

Ketika kaki kanannya melewati pintu kamar mandi, kembali terjadi sesuatu. Lelaki itu diterpa gelombang kecil. Pelan, seperti angin dingin yang sekilas menarik atensinya.

Err … gelap.

Mati lampu? Teledor sekali jika kapal semegah itu mengalaminya.

 _Hm, listriknya sudah hidup lagi._

Baguslah gelapnya hanya sebentar.

Dia berputar kikuk, canggung, bingung.

Jean kembali mendapati kamar yang sebelumnya dia tempati. Tak ada lagi kamar luar dan wanita menggoda iman yang bernama Sasha Braus itu.

Seketika, dia kembali merinding.

"Mungkin memang aku harus menyusul teman-temanku."

Pemikiran realistisnya di awal tidak diberlakukan lagi. Dia butuh sosok manusia lain untuk membuktikan kalau pikirannya masih normal, dia masih memegang kendali alam sadarnya, dan masih sepenuhnya sehat jasmani rohani.

Saatnya bersenang-senang. Saatnya berpesta.

Baru saja mengunci kamar, seekor anak kucing anggora mengeong di dekat kaki Jean. Lelaki itu menunduk, meraih si anak kucing. Bulunya bersih, terlihat sekali rutin ditata, kuku-kukunya juga sangat terawat.

Mungkin saja milik salah satu penumpang kapal pesiar itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke tempat pesta, dia bertanya pada semua orang yang ditemui. Sayang sekali, tak ada seorang pun yang mengaku sebagai pemiliknya. Jean mengelus bulu halusnya, lalu berkata, "Kucing kecil, kalau aku tak menemukan pemilikmu, maka aku yang akan mengurusmu. Setuju?"

"Tidak setuju."

Seorang gadis remaja tanggung berjalan mendekatinya. Wajahnya kurang bersahabat, tapi sepertinya Jean pernah melihat wajah itu serta rambut coklatnya yang dikuncir ekor kuda.

 _Di mana, ya?_

"Itu kucingku, Aurora!" suaranya berapi-api, tangannya menggapai-gapai hendak merebut kucing kecil dalam pelukan Jean.

"Ada buktinya?" Tak mau kalah, sebelah tangan Jean spontan mengangkat kucing itu ke atas.

"Kalungnya," jawab gadis itu gemas.

Jean menurunkannya,memerhatikan kalung ungu yang dikenakan kucing kecil itu. Ya, ada nama Aurora di sana.

"Baiklah gadis kecil, ini kucingmu."

Wajah tak sabarannya langsung berubah berseri-seri saat kucing kecil itu kembali ke dalam pelukannya. "Paman, terima kasih."

Argh, pamanlagi. Sudah berapa kali dia mendengar kata itu hari ini?

Dia. Bukan. Paman!

Jean menundukkan tubuhnya, menyejajarkan tatapan mereka. "Nah, aku bukan Paman. Gadis kecil, siapa namamu?"

"Sasha Braus."

Jean membatu. Pantas saja gadis remaja yang satu ini familier sekali di matanya. Mulutnya membuka, hendak melontarkan berbagai hal, tapi tak ada sedikit pun intonasi pelafalan kata yang berasal darinya.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Kedua kalinya dalam sehari, lelaki itu menjadi sulit bernapas.

* * *

Fin


End file.
